fall for you
by beatrice28
Summary: a story on how sasuke and hinata met. contains fluffy and sweetness.please R&R this story. i do not own naruto.. :3
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own "Naruto" and even its characters. If you don't like sasukeXhinata pairing, then don't read this. If you like this story, please R&R. I will accept any suggestion…please be kind to me 3. Sorry if I had any grammar errors. I'm not that good at English. :3**

* * *

The cool drops of water cascaded in her shoulders. The bright sun makes her skin glow like a moon, while the winds breeze soothed her tired body. The young heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata, bathed in a small waterfall located privately in the Hyuuga's household. She is the only person who can enter the sacred waterfall since her father prohibited any people to enter it. Hinata felt calmed and in peace whenever she bathed in her small property that only belongs to her.

_Zit, zhit._

Hinata opened her eyes when she heard a strange sound echoing around the area. The young girl searched where the sound came from. Then, a familiar face registered in the heiress mind. It was Uchiha's clan sole survivor, Sasuke Uchiha. It seems Sasuke haven't notice Hinata while he was concentrating on practising his _chidori_. Hinata hides herself behind the falls where a small cave was located. The streaming water seems to be a blurred window for Hinata. She saw every time Sasuke tried to complete his technique. But for the young girl's surprised, the result is he always failed.

For the third and also his last attempt, the young uchiha faint on the bushes. Hinata immediately left her hiding place and grabbed her clothes as she ran to see if Sasuke is okay. The young man was lying with his body sprawled on the ground. He was panting heavily and his eyes were half lidded because of exhaustion.

"Uchiha-san." Hinata said as she caressed his cheeks. Beads of sweat flowed on his angelic face that Hinata can't helped herself to wipe it.

"W-water." Sasuke mumbled as he grabbed Hinata's wrist. His palms were cold as it touched the young girl's bare skin.

After the Hyuuga heiress figured out what she will do, she pulled Sasuke towards the bank of the falls. She cupped the fresh water using her right hand and the other hand supports Sasuke's head. She spilled the water on his lips. Sasuke didn't react and not even a single drop of water reached his tongue. Hinata tried to think of another way, but an idea struck her and even made her blush.

"What am I thinking!?" Hinata softly slapped her tainted cheeks and even shook her head just to erase her embarrassing idea.

"Water….I need water" Sasuke mumbled again.

"If I asked for help, Uchiha-san will be punished for entering this place." Hinata whispered to herself. Sasuke , who was lying in Hinata's lap, gripped the side of the young girl's robe and even pulled himself closer to hinata.

The young heiress knew that sasuke really needs to drink some water or else he will be dehydrated and it will be her fault for not helping him. As her conscience pushed her to do the "embarassing idea", Hinata promised that it will really meant nothing to her.

The young girl placed her lips into the flowing water and she sipped carefully. Her heart plummeted as she placed her lips on sasuke's and slowly drove the water in his mouth. The young Uchiha gulped the sweet liquid that lingered on his tongue. Hinata hardly shuts her eyelids as she kissed Sasuke. The young boy immediately opened his eyes and was soon surprised as he saw the young maiden kissing him.

Hinata broke the kiss and painstakingly fluttered her eyes opened. She saw Sasuke with his wide eyes staring directly at her. The young girl felt her heart nearly skipped a beat as the young boy touched his lips.

" You kissed Me?" Sasuke asked with his piercing eyes. Before Hinata can explain, the young heiress loses her consciousness then faints in Sasuke's chest.


	2. the first day we met pt2

**I do not own NARUTO. I'm so sorry for my wrong grammar. Any suggestion and comments are welcome. This is a story of Sasuhina pairing….**

"Oy! Wake up!" Sasuke nervously said as he stirred the young girl's petite shoulders. He is not used to see a girl collapse in his front (not like those who faint just to grab his attention). The young Uchiha tried to remember what really happened by massaging his aching temples.

"Damn, I forgot sensei's instruction." Sasuke hissed as he reminisce the scene where he black out when he was trying his third attempt of _Chidori_. The young Uchiha let out sigh. As he looks down on the girl in his lap, his eyes immediately pinned at the young heiress's creamy skin. He couldn't stop his self by touching her fluffy cheeks and also pushing the stubborn strand of hair masking her beautiful face. The young Uchiha realized that her frail body fit with his as she faint in his chest. A warm feeling spread across his body, making a rare smile appears in his lips.

Hinata whimpered as she slowly regained her consciousness. Sasuke slipped his hand under the head of the young heiress just to support her position. The young Uchiha repeatedly tapped the girl's cheeks to completely wake her up.

"ungh." Hinata mumble as she opened her eyes. A beaming smile greeted her as she looks up on Sasuke's face. The young heiress's lavender eyes met Sasuke's ones. Hinata outreached her right hand to touch her savior's lovely features.

"Thank goodness!, your awake!" Sasuke mutedly sighed in relief.

The young girl's senses came back. She pulled her hand which was outstretched to him. Panic also returned to her as she saw the young Uchiha beaming at her. Hinata hurriedly tried to stand up. The young heiress unintentionally hit her forehead on Sasuke's chin.

"Ugh!" Sasuke cursed as he touched his bruised chin. Hinata ignored the tingling pain on her forehead just to ensure that the young Uchiha is okay.

"I-I'm sorry, U-uchiha-san." Hinata stuttered as she touched sasuke's chin. The young uchiha stared directly at hinata's worrying face. As he slowly roamed his sight; he noticed a small, redish bump on the young girl's forehead.

"pfft!" Sasuke tried to stop his laugh.

"I'm very sorry." Hinata uttered as she slowly bend her head.

Sasuke tried to repress his laugh as much as possible. But, a smirk was planted on his face that Hinata notice as she peeked on him.

"W-why a-are you l-laughing!?" Hinata clamped her hands on her lap. Her lips were drawn in a small pout that added on her cute image.

"Ahahahaha! There's a small bump on your forehead! Ahahaha!" Sasuke laughed whole heartedly. Hinata looked surprised for it was the first time she saw a boy laughing in her presence. Hinata couldn't help herself to smile a little bit.

The young heiress quickly pinched sasuke's bruised chin. The young uchiha whimpered because of the pain, while Hinata giggled a little.

"Geez, what was that for!?" sasuke yelled that made the young heiress winced because of its loudness.

"y-you're not listening to my apology" she whispered as she fiddled her fingers while she was pouting.

Sasuke wriggled the damp, raven hair that exuded a lavender scent. Hinata extremely blushed because of what he did.

"You don't need to say sorry."

"b-but" Hinata looked up to sasuke's face. The young uchiha directly stared to her plump, pinkish lips.

"There's just one thing that I wanted to ask you."

"w-what is it?" Hinata's face brightened up as she heard those words.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Thank you so much for those who R&R this story . More chapters to go. I will update this story as soon as I can.

Disclaimer : Naruto

Pairing :"sasuxhina"


	3. first impression

"Eh?" Hinata said with a confused look on her face. The young heiress thought that Sasuke already forgot her deed for he doesn't even complain about it earlier. Fear and remorse course through her chest. Hinata's fingers fidget non-stop that it took the young Uchiha's attention.

"Why did you kiss me?"Sasuke repeated. His face shows no emotion. His eyebrows narrowed just like his dark eyes. Sasuke waited for Hinata to answer. The young Uchiha wanted to know if the girl in his front is one of those girls who stalk him. If she is one of them, he will immediately scold her and might even hurt her for touching him. Even kissing him. But, her life will depend on her answer.

"you.w-water.i-I .coz. y-you n-need i-it." Hinata fumbled on her words. The young heiress felt like she was interrogated for a crime she didn't commit, though she did. Anyhow, her actions looked like she was a guilty person waiting for her punishment.

"water?" Sasuke whispered to himself. _Yeah, the water she gave me through her soft lips. _The young uchiha sigh softly for he was tensed at the idea of her as a stalker. It was not his intention of accusing this young girl. She looks innocent and nice though. Maybe…

"Hinata-sama!" a yell echoed around the place. Hinata immediately stand that shock the young Uchiha.

"Hide, quickly!" the young heiress panicked while she grasp Sasuke's hand. The young Uchiha stood up but he didn't listen to her for he doesn't follow orders to a girl he just met.

As the sound of crackling woods grow louder, Hinata pushed sasuke into the river using her powerful palm technique that she learned recently. She hurriedly ran into the middle where sasuke flop. The young heiress placed her hand unto his head to keep him from floating above. Sasuke didn't resist but her technique already left marks on his belly.

"hinata-sama, your father wants your presence in his room." A female servant appeared. She kept her head bowed that made Hinata sighed in relief.

"Tell my father that I will immediately go to his room after I change my clothes." Hinata smiled to the servant which has the same age as her. She is the only servant who can enter the prohibited place other than Hinata. She was given permission by the partriach of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata's father.

When the servant left the place, Sasuke stood up while Hinata helped him. The young Uchiha staggered but the Hyuuga heiress catches him in her frail arms. The two softly fall into the water, making the clear liquid splash among them.

Sasuke's laboured breathing touched the heiress sensitive neck. Hinata held him dearly for she doesn't want him to experience any pain after she gave him a powerful smack. The two stayed in the position for a long period of time. When Sasuke regained his breathing, the young Uchiha grabbed the heiress shoulders.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, i-I d-don't want you to be punish by my father." Hinata's softly eyes glazed with his firm ones.

"Why would your father punish me?" sasuke continued to interrogate the young maiden.

"b-Because no one is a-allowed to enter this place other than me and t-the servant you just saw."

"And why is that?"

"This place is owned by the hyuuga clan, my _clan."_ Hinata said with her sad eyes.

Sasuke didn't continue his questions. It was clearly to him that he just trespass a place and it was him who is wrong. The young uchiha stood while his left hand cling to his right side ribs. The heiress helped him to stand up. Sasuke accept her help and they sat at the banks of the river.

"i-I'm sorry if I h-hurt you a lot. Please forgive me" there's a note of sad and pain in her voice that he noticed. Tears welled up in her eyes that may fall anytime if the wind would blow.

"You don't need to say sorry, I'm the one who's at fault" sasuke wanted to comfort her, to ease her pain. But he is just a stranger who comes by.

"achoo!" sasuke rubbed his nose while shivers run down his spine.

"y-you need to come to our h-house to get your clothes d-dry. If you roam around, w-wearing that wet clothes, y- you will catch a cold." hinata stood up and reached for his hand. Sasuke grabbed it and the two walked towards the hyuuga clan's town.

Wew. I updated this chapter faster than I thought. Please R&R this story :3.

I do not own naruto, either its characters. Hope I can update sooner again….


	4. clumsy girl

"The birds chirp nonchalantly as the heiress latched her backpack on her shoulders. The heat of the morning sun touched her creamy skin as she daintily opened the wooden door.

"I'm going to school" Hinata took a step outside her room and greeted Hanabi with a beaming smile on her face.

"Bye" she left their house jumping giddily as the past events of yesterday entered her mind.

* * *

"h-here" the young heiress offered a white towel to the sole uchiha. Sasuke immediately grabbed the towel from Hinata's hands and briskly towel-dried his raven hair.

"I-I'm very sorry." Hinata lowly bowed her head as she sat at the opposite side of the young uchiha.

"Enough. You don't need to say ''sorry" repeatedly." Sasuke placed the huge white towel around his exposed neck. He stared at the young heiress whose bangs covered her small face. The hyuuga heiress already changed her dress into a beautiful, petal-patterned yukata.

The droplets of water fell unto the tatami mats continuously. Hinata slightly tilted her head upwards, watching the water lingered on the black strands of hair of the young Uchiha. Before another crystal liquid made its course downwards, Hinata hurriedly crawled towards Sasuke and grasped the white towel to immediately brush his damp hair.

His sitting position debilitates his power to stop their fall. The two lands on the mat softly with a weak thud. Sasuke became a cushy cushion for Hinata. The girl squeaked while Sasuke let out a soft moan. The hyuuga heiress head was laid on the expanse of the young uchiha's chest that she can feel his heart beating wildly like a crazy drum. When their gazes met, Hinata's face became beet red.

"ummm…." Hinata placed her hands on Sasuke's chest as she tried to regain her lost balance. Before she can attain her desirable position, Sasuke placed his hands on her frail shoulders and stared at her pinkish cheeks. His eyes were like an eagle's sharp ones that it creates a small fear in her heart. Is he angry at her? Questions filled her mind.

A snicker appeared on his plump, pale lips. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"You're really a clumsy girl." he uttered and removed his hands from her shoulders languidly. Hinata slowly sat beside the young boy's unmoving body. The girl offered a hand to the sole uchiha but her face was still covered by her short hair. The two regained their original state but silence conquered the spacious room.

"I'm going to leave now, thanks for the towel." Sasuke stood up and placed the white cloth on the heiress lap without even looking at the maiden's face. As Sasuke carefully opened the door, Hinata stopped him as she stood up and grasped his hand.

"y-you are not going to l-leave." Hinata seriously said but Sasuke didn't take a look at her.

"Why?" he placed his palm on the surface of the old wood. He felt the warm of her soft skin against his. No one has stopped him to do what he wants. No one kept a leash on him. If he will go berserk one day, no one would ever suppress him. It was his first time to be stopped, to feel that he was needed.

"You haven't changed your wet clothes yet." She gripped hard on his cold hands. She knew that she needs to take care of him. To remove the idea from his mind that she is a "clumsy, weak girl" . With a determined look on her eyes, she let go of him and immediately rushed towards a large cabinet.

* * *

Author's note: sorry for the late, short update. Thanks for the RnR*hugs. Suggestions and criticism are welcome. I'm not that good when it comes to grammar. minna, arigatou gozaimasu!

I do not own Naruto or its characters. If you do not like hinaSasu pairing then don't read this…. :3


	5. call me sasuke

Hinata returned to Sasuke after she found the thing that she wanted to give to her guest. The young heiress was holding out a plain dark blue yukata with a black obi on top. While staring at the cloth, Sasuke pointed his index finger and talked to the heiress in a confused tone.

"What's this?" his right eyebrow rose up as she asks the young heiress.

"uhm.. A yukata" Hinata answered as her cheeks were tainted by a rosy color. Her hands were trembling as she holds out the yukata, her head was lowed that her hair falls on her face.

The young Uchiha felt dumb by asking hinata. Instead of asking "what's this", he wanted to ask her why did she had a yukata that looks like it belongs to a boy.

As if Hinata read his thoughts, the young heiress answered to the unsaid question quickly.

"N-Neji-niisan forgot his Y-Yukata when he stayed here and H-he never took it back S-so, I thought I can hide it for s-safekeeping." Hinata was still fumbling with her words again. The young heiress was still holding out the Yukata so Sasuke felt insipid and he grabbed it immediately.

The young uchiha took three steps away from Hinata. He gently placed his fingers on the soft edge of his shirt. Sasuke didn't mind the heiress presence as he slowly pulled the damp fabric upward from his body.

As if on cue, Hinata turned her back to Sasuke and placed her hands to mask her eyes and beet red face. She can feel her heart beating convulsively, a bead of sweat glisten her forehead. Her cheeks were once again warm due to her guest sudden act.

After a minute had passed, Sasuke finished changing his clothes. He also mended his damp ones so he can wash it once he reach his solemn house.

"I'm done." The young Uchiha gave the heiress his signal for her to face him. Hinata took a peek if he was telling the truth that he was already finished. Seeing the dark blue yukata on Sasuke, Hinata felt a different, strong sensation in her chest. A joyful smile was drawn on her lips as she walked towards Sasuke.

"I-it looks good on you, uchiha-san" Hinata giggled as Sasuke stared at the ceiling. Hiding the fact that he was happy because the garment looks good on him and he was flustered at the young heiress comment.

"It's a little bit big and it smells old" Sasuke tried to break Hinata's cheerful mood. But, instead of gaining a "hmmp" or maybe a slap, Sasuke received a different treatment. The young heiress of the hyuuga clan grabbed a beautiful celluloid hairpiece and combed the young Uchiha's silky, wet, raven hair.

" W-will you please sit down so i-I can c-comb your hair?" she asked but her attention was still on the sole uchiha's hair. Sasuke can see the happiness on the girl's eyes. He felt calm and resilient whenever her fragile fingers soothed the black strands.

"Hey." Sasuke was gazing at the wooden ceiling.

"Unh?" Hinata was busy combing her guest's hair. It was soft and it feels it was like a feather brushing her fingertips.

"Call me Sasuke." His words were demanding and even filled with power.

"Unh. S-Sasuke." hinata repeated while blushing. Now, she can call Sasuke whenever they met at the school's corridor or at the training field.

"You forgot the honorific" the sole uchiha reminded then sighed. If this girl will call him without honorific while in school, it will surely cause a fuss. But, it doesn't sound bad if she will call him in that way. Not in A ROMANTIC WAY, He assured.

"Ah! s-sorry,I f-forgot. S-sasuke-san" the young heiress dropped her head lowly and placed the hairpiece at the small table beside her.

"Don't be." Sasuke faced Hinata with a rare smile that looks-like-a-smirk on his face. The young uchiha stood up but the heiress remained at her sitting position.

While in the amidst of their silent atmosphere, the wooden door opened widely. The opened space revealed Neji with a tray on his hand.

"Hinata-sama, here's your-" Neji met the uchiha's onyx eyes. He immediately dropped the tray, making the sound of the breaking glass echoed around the room.

Authors note: sorry for the late update. Hmmm.. Thanks for the reviews :3

Sasuhina pairing….


	6. we never met

"what the hell are you doing here?" Neji immediately grabbed Sasuke's yukata that used to be his. He gritted his teeth at the thought of Hinata giving his yukata to the being in front of him. He couldn't let the Sole Uchiha soiled his pure cousin with his filthy, blood covered hands. The byakugan was already activated before he even touch him, sensing if he was going to used any techniques on him.

Sasuke didn't bulge or even use his sharingan. he just stared at Neji's eyes, as if he was tracing the thin lines on its pupil and drowning at the scene of faded gray that resembles the soft snow. he thought it was the total opposite of his dark , onyx ones, engraving fear and mystery on those who stare on it.

"stop it, Neji-niisan!" Hinata yelled, gripping the hairpiece she used on combing the uchiha's dark hair. Fear blossomed on her mind on what will happened if the two males in front of her will fight. it will cause a big commotion and her father might punished Sasuke for entering the hyuuga's household. She didn't want to endanger her new friend at the hands of her father.  
When Neji heard Hinata's plea, his whole body trembled. he couldn't accept the thought of him losing to Sasuke in Hinata's eyes. He was the one who took care of her when she was sick, the one who taught her some techniques without the consent of Hiashi, the one who cares for her the most. But Hinata's words etched into his mind. there is so much power on her words, it didn't held the soft sound of her plea, but the firm voice of an order.

Sasuke took a glance at Hinata. He couldn't believe he heard those words with so much force and power coming from a clumsy and shy girl on his side. the sole uchiha took a deep breath and slowly slide his hand on neji's white knuckles. He firmly gripped it and dragged it away from his yukata.

"i'm leaving, thanks for the yukata." sasuke managed to say while staring at Hinata's standing, quivering form. he walked past to Neji and open the wooden door,but before he walks out the dark lawn, Hinata immediately grabbed his hand.

"i'm sorry" Hinata hanged her head down, avoiding the dark stare of sasuke that might pierce her heart into pieces. even with the urge of gripping her warm and soft hand, sasuke immediately dropped it and head towards the large field. Hinata didn't stop him nor Neji. He just wished that he didn't met the young heiress for her own safety. He wished that all the memories of this day about her just vanish.

"see you tommorrow!" hinata ran on the lawn wishing that he may hear it and they will talk to the ninja academy like they already known each other for a long time. her shallow pants rang on her ears like the sound of a thousand crickets. her heart beating rapidly,no, aching for him to turn around and smile to her. but the only thing he did was walk and be completely swallowed by the cripping darkness of the woods.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan" Naruto greeted her with a beaming smile. His face was too much close for Hinata to greet with the same vigor. so instead of matching his energetic form, Hinata whispered softly.

"Ohayou, naruto-kun" Hinata blushed. This is one of the reason why Hinata love this guy around her. He makes her day bright and of course, funny.

"sheesh! I forgot to do my homework, can I borrow your notes, Hinata-chan?" The yellow haired boy asked the young heiress with his goofy smile. but before Hinata can answer and hand her notes, someone bump on Naruto's shoulder that made him stagger from his firm position.

"what the-" naruto hissed, it was Sasuke who pushed him. he didn't stop on walking but naruto ran to him to catch their distance, leaving Hinata on the corridor.  
"oy! why did you bump me huh!?" Naruto yelled like a child with a tantrum.

" 'coz you're an idiot" Sasuke simply answer the question he sometimes find dumb. when the sole uchiha knew that they were getting away from Hinata, he took a glance at the young heiress and found her still staring at him. their eyes met in a fraction of time but it was sasuke who broke the connection between them.

"what are you staring at?" Naruto asked while combing his hair with his fingers.

"nothing" the young uchiha answered and continue to walk along the corridor.


End file.
